Life at any cost
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: When Danny resucues a ghost girl from Walker he doesn't know that she can become a human too! But when Walker's goons come looking for her he may need to save more then her life.
1. Chapter 1: The rescue

**Hi guys! This is my first Danny Phantom fic! I hope chu guys like it! Well..enough outta the pyshco writter...w/o any further ado...the story...**

Walker grabbed the ghost girl by the wrist. He bent her hand backwards slowly as she let out a yelp of pain. She whimpered. He laughed.

"That's right." he said nastily soaking in every moment of it. "It hurts...lemme hear you scream girl."

She turned away her silver hair smacking him in the face as she did. He bent her hand more.

"SCREAM!" he yelled.

She closed her eyes.

"I only scream in bed." she said nastily spitting in his face.

He threw her on the floor. She looked up at him with a smug look of defiance.

"So help me." he threatened. "I'll ensure that you die."

She grinned smugly.

"I can't die." she snapped crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm already dead."

His eyes narrowed as he turned on his ankle and left her. The girlsighed. That Walker guy was alot of trouble. She went up to the window bars of her cell and wrapped her fingers around them. She lowered her head as a tear escaped her golden eyes. There had to be a way out of there...but how? Suddenly there was a commotion in the hall. She looked up and saw the door creak open slowly. There stood a ghost boy with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes.

(A/N - he could walk through walls disappear and fly! He was much more unique then the other guys! LOL.)

"W...who are you?" she asked he voice resounding with a thick British accent.

He grinned smugly.

"Just call me a guardian angel." he said.

He extended his hand to help her leave but she just stared down at it. He sighed.

"I over heard you and Walker." he said quietly.

That was enough to catch her attention.

"...And any enemy of Walker's is a friend of mine...I'm Danny. Now let's get you outta here."

He didn't wait for her to take his hand but grabbed her arm as they raced into the hall. Somewhere in the building an alarm was going off. Many cells had been opened and ghosts flooded the hall. Danny tightened his grip on the girl and they flew upward. The air whizzed past them as he dove into the exit. Many other prisoners tried to get Danny to help them but he kept his eyes straight ahead. The girl Delilah watched him carefully.

"_Why is he wasting his time saving me? He doesn't even know why I'm in jail! I could have been a dangerous murderer! I don't even know the boy!" _she thought as they flew over the front grounds.

Guards pointed up at them and flew after them grabbing at Delilah's feet and legs. She glared at them and shot a green ball of energy from her free hand that ricocheted to the others. They fell back defeated. Danny looked back at her and smiled.

"Nice..." he said soothingly. " Now...we're almost at the prison barrier! Once there Walker and his men can' follow...WALKER!"

"Yes I know Walker...now what about..."

"NO WALKER!"

Walker was now hot on there tail. He dove at them as Danny dodged his rays of energy. Delilah felt utterly helpless. She could help but her powers were useless on Walker. She knew that all too well. They were coming up on the barrier. She spun around and saw Walker right behind them almost in grabbing range. They'd never make it. Suddenly Danny exhaled sharply.

"Hang on to me and SWEAR you won't let go!" he barked at her.

Delilah nodded and clung to his arms and buried her head in his shoulder. That was another thing she felt so useless about...with that stupid anklebraclet the prison had slapped on her she couldn't fly. But how had Danny known that? Yet another question to ask...

..Danny dipped quickly leaving Delilah's stomach far behind them. He began to spin out of control and they both screamed. They crashed through the prison barrier and on to hard gardened earth. They crashed through countless trees and fell far to the ground. Delilah looked up. The trees blocked her view of Walker but she heard him curse angrily and leave. Delilah let go of Danny and stood up. Danny grinned at her.

"You alright?" he asked brushing some dirt off himself.

"I'm fine...you?"

"Perfect."

"How long had you been hanging around there?" she asked. "I mean you had to have planned that attack...or...was it a spur of the moment kinda thing?"

"I'v been hanging around the prison for about 3 hours now and saw them bring you in." he brushed his hair away from his face. "I saw him hurt you...what exactly did you do?"

She stammered for a moment.

"I...uh...well I ,That's not important right now...the point is I'm innocent and I'm free now. Thanks to you."

They had started to walk along.

"Aww..." he said waving the comment away. "I'm jus' trying to do what I do best. Though I gotta say...I'v never met such a nice...**_sane_** ghost before."

She laughed.

"Yes we're hard to find." they walked under a large flowering tree and one of the blossoms fell into Danny's hair.

He jumped at first not knowing what it was then plucked it off himself. Then he laughed and tucked it back into his hair. He posed gayly for her and Delilah laughed.

"Very you."she joked.

They laughed. Soon they approached a clearing. Danny faced her as he took off her ankle watcher. He ducked down and dug a small silver key out of his pocket.

"Where did ya manage to get that?" she asked.

"Some moron fell asleep outside your cell." he said not even looking up then laughed. "There all morons if ya think about it."

Then he looked up and rose to full height. He adjusted his flower and looked towards the sky.

"You should be safe from here on out." he said. "But I gotta go. I have to get back to my friends."

Delilah smiled.

"Can I at least know who you are?" she asked. "I mean...you seem to know a lot about me..."

He nodded.

"Danny." he said as he took off into the air. "Danny Phantom."

With that he shot off and Delilah sighed.

"Thankx." she whispered after him as she watched him fly away.

**...well that's all for now folks! Now gimme 5 dollars and a review and we'll break even! Anyway well...tune in for next time! Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Exit the Ghost Zone

**Hi guys! It's me! . Sorry it took so long! ... I kinda forgot about this story...lol. Well w/o any further of me talking...**

Delilah sat on the edge of the ghost zone. It was a cool and quiet day. That Danny Phantom was still on her mind. He was still so……he saved her life. She sighed. If only he hadn't had to leave so soon. But…..at least he didn't know her secret. The fact that she was half….human. That she could enter the human world in a human form. It was down right embarrassing. What kind of self respecting ghost was a half human?

"Maybe I should escape to the human world." She thought aloud, as she fumbled through the air. "At least Walker couldn't find me there."

Danny approached the ghost zone barrier. He carefully floated through and landed on the floor of the lab. He turned back into the regular form he had. Regular Danny Fenton. He sighed and brushed all unwanted traces of the ghost zone off his pants then straightened up to full height. He sighed. He was in a good mood….but all he could seem to think about was that poor really weird ghost girl, Delilah. She was…..wow. He wished deep inside himself he hadn't left her there, in the midst of Walker's grasp. But it was too late now…and even if he went back, she was long gone by now. He went to close the ghost portal when he heard a loud voice boom from upstairs.

"DANIEL FENTON GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE NOW!"

Danny cringed. Whenever his mom yelled his full name…it wasn't a good sign. He sighed.

"Coming mom!" he yelled back up.

Danny glimpsed back at the open ghost portal. He could close it when he got back.

Delilah sighed as she drifted into an unknown region of the ghost zone. The air seemed thicker here, full of the thoughts of humans. She could feel there emotions just hanging there like fog. It was like she was inside them, feeling their hearts beat and hearing their voices echo inside her head. That's when she saw it. A beautiful glimmering portal. She could see clearly into the human world. She drifted over to it and peered in cautiously. The room seemed empty. She grinned. If she went in, nobody would ever have to catch her in the dreaded ghost zone again. She carefully stuck one foot over the portal.

Nothing.

The next foot was now in. Then with a sharp breath of anticipation she quickly turned invisible and made a break for the ceiling. She passed through in a blue blur and dipped into the road below. She zipped down the streets filled with cars and humans. Then she flew into a deserted ally and reformed as a human. Her hair turned an unbelievable shade of red that fell to her waist. Her eyes became pools of a deep blue light that radiated. A pair of jeans and a simple t shirt materialized on her body that, now solid, was about 15. She sighed and pulled at the necklace around her neck. It had a delicate green gem in the middle. It was a rare substance only found in the ghost zone. She knew if for whatever reason Walker saw it he would know who she was….how many other human girls walk around with ghost gems around their necks? But it was the last piece she had left of... she shook her head and clung to the gem tighter . She had to hang onto it. She slinked carefully from her hiding spot and joined the masses that formed outside a place called "Casper High."

"….that will not be tolerated in this house…right Jack?"

Jack Fenton, Danny's father, sat there playing with his thumbs. She cleared her throat and poked him in the ribs. He stopped and looked up.

"Huh? Huh? Oh yeah….very bad Danny….um what did he do again?"

With that she sighed.

"Never you mind Jack….but Danny how could you ever let this happen?" she asked, turning her anger back at her son.

"Mom…it wasn't my fault." Danny said angrily. "I didn't think my grades were so bad!"

But he had known….the ghost fighting had taken a lot of time out of his studying time. A lot of time. Especially since his mom had got a call from his English teacher, talking about his "D". Now he was in some deep crap.

"Now go to school." His mother got to her feet and shook her feet. "And take that silly flower out of your hair!"

Danny moved his hand to his tangled blob of black hair and felt the delicate petals of the ghost flower. He yipped and slipped it into his pocket.

Danny obediently got up and grabbed his bag off the chair.

"C'mon Jack I'll make you those ghost shaped pancakes that you like." She said as she left to the kitchen.

Danny hurried out the door. He leaned on it and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Danny….you coming?"

He looked over and saw Sam and Tucker waiting for him as usual. Sam's black hair had been pulled into a ponytail as she smiled at him. Tucker had his nose buried in his palm pilot. He barely noticed the fact Danny was there. He went to meet them.

"My mom got the call about the d." he said as they began their walk.

Sam sighed.

"I don't understand it, Danny." She said glancing at it. "I got an "A" on the last lit test….you got an "F". You're not an idiot. We used to get the same grades in that class! It's those stupid ghosts isn't it? They're cutting into your school time!"

"Sam stop nagging me. You sound like my mom." He rolled his eyes angrily. "And that last test was all about Edgar Allen Poe. You knew everything about him since 3rd grade!"

She opened her mouth to argue but closed it again.

"Yeah…you're right." She shrugged then elbowed Tucker. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Looking up stuff." He mumbled. "I gotta project due."

Danny gave a fake gasp.

"Tucker didn't do his homework?" he said sarcastically. "Call the New York Times!"

He looked up and let a smirk spread across his face.

"It's not due today…" he snapped. " It happens to be about ghosts."

"Oh." Danny suddenly felt a tinge of curiosity bubble up inside him. "What ghost?"

Tucker looked over at Danny.

"Only the ghost we see the most." He replied.

Danny smiled and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Aw Tuck..." he said. "...a report all about me? You shouldn't have."

Tucker snorted.

"You!" he said. "Who said it was about you! I'm doing my report on the box ghost!"

Danny let out his deep breath and frowned.

"The box ghost?" he repeated as Sam hid a laugh as they approached Casper High. "Ya know what...never mind."

They arrived at school to an average day of hustling and bustling. It was filled with mobs of students all crowded around in groups. Danny sighed as he saw Paullina flip back her long curtain of black hair in Dash's face. He knew he deserved to be smacked in the face with her hair. He would appreciate it...not Dash...Dash didn't have enough brain cells to know what that hair flip meant. Let alone appreciate it. Danny slumped to his locker and opened it. He carefully took the flower out of his pocket...it was now smushed and with link stuck to the petals...and he placed it on the shelf where he exchanged it for his english books. Sam peered into his locker.

"What's with the hippie flower?" she asked.

Danny leaned in closer to her.

"I got it from the ghost zone." He mumbled in an excited whisper.

Sam gasped.

"Danny!" she said. "You know how dangerous it is to have that here? What if it attracts ghosts or...your mom picks up a trace of it on ghost radar?"

Danny slammed the door shut.

"I like it." He mumbled as he slumped off to english.

Sam shook her head and followed reluctantly. It was off to english now...she'd get her revenge by watching him get another "f". With that in mind they slipped into the class room and took their spots in the back of the class. A woman with frazzled woman entered.

"I'll be your substitute today." She said in a low monotone voice as she slumped over in her chair.

With that Danny lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Riiiiiiiiing!"

The bell rang as Delilah stood stupidly in the hall.

"What does that mean?" she thought aloud as she wandered into a classroom.

There stood an ugly frumpled woman. She looked at Delilah for a moment then cleared her throat with a gross congested cough.

"Oh are new?" she asked Delilah.

Delilah looked behind her and then pointed at herself. The ugly woman nodded.

"Well...um yes...I'm new." Delilah said.

"Well then pick a seat miss..." she said pausing in mid sentence with a confused look plastered to her face.

"Oh!" she said. "I'm..." she stopped and thought for a minute. It wouldn't be safe to use her ghost name here...in any case of emergency. "...I'm Dana! Dana...Smitt."

"Well Miss Smitt go into the desk next to Mr. Fenton..." she looked up. "MR. FENTON!"

Danny jerked his head up with a trail of drool escaping down his chin and had a piece of paper attached to his chin.

"Wha? Huh?" he said.

The class burst out laughing.

**...that's all! Review and maybe the next chapter will come out faster. . Hehe. I'm so evil. Well... until next time! . **

"Just go sit down Miss Smitt." The woman waved Delilah away.

She sighed as she sat down next to Danny.

"Well...this'll be interesting..." she thought.


End file.
